The proliferation of mobile WI-FI devices such as smart phones and tablet computers is altering the way many people and corporations conduct business. Because printing remains a fundamental tool that contributes to increased productivity in various business environments, the proliferation of such mobile WI-FI devices is also influencing the way corporate enterprises provide network printing solutions to employees.